


如何守护 How to Protect

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 为了保护大黄蜂，补天士受了重伤，再也无法握起自己的武器。





	如何守护 How to Protect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenee/gifts).



“你说你这么弱，要不是我留下来守你，你是不是就要死在这里了？”骑士笑着说。  
大黄蜂想要反唇相讥，就像他平时总是对他的话挑挑捡捡，好像他说的每个字都添加了不可靠和自夸这两个形容词，如果没有一个人给他一点打击，让他认清显示，他指不定就会膨胀得飘上天去。但这一次大黄蜂的嘴唇像是被黏住了，他的发声器里只有一阵空白的噪音。  
骑士咳嗽了一声，更多的能量液从他身上涌了出来。液体肆意地四处流淌，他身上的每一道伤口都是液体的源头。它们一直淌到了大黄蜂金黄色的护甲上，把他俩染成了同一片紫红色。  
一台机体能有这么多能量液吗？大黄蜂恐慌地想。  
“瞧你那表情，怎么？你难道以为我会死在这里？”骑士又笑起来，“别开玩笑了，我还没当上团长呢。”  
大黄蜂恨不得撕了那张和平时一样让人看不顺眼的笑脸，让他闭嘴少说两句。他说的每个词都伴随着嘶嘶的杂音，那是火种的摇曳，他的生命在流逝。  
“我很好，我没事，只是……只是有点累。”骑士继续说，“你刚才数了吗？我杀了几个？”  
无能为力的绝望抓住大黄蜂，把冰块塞进了他的能量回路里。反讽的语句在发声器里没头苍蝇似地一圈一圈追着自己的尾巴，最后一头扎回了来时的方向，只留下最没用的一个词。  
“补天士？”  
他听见自己的发声器里有一样的嘶嘶声。  
下一秒，大黄蜂从梦中惊醒。

距离那场噩梦般的战役已经过去了半个月，尽管最后胜利了，骑士团却仍旧笼罩在哀悼的阴霾下。他们在那一天损失了太多骑士，每一个都是幸存者的兄弟、朋友和家人。还有更多人仍然抱伤在床，他们受的伤那么多，那么重，但他们活了下来。医疗站的医生忙得没时间休息，却依然没来得及在这些时间里把他们一一修复过来。  
通天晓大步穿过大厅时，救护车正在和一个他看着眼生的医生争论，甚至没有注意到他出现。寥寥几句，他们就已经有了结论，然后分头去了两个方向，仍然没有注意到他。疲惫的电场无需用眼确认，浓郁得让医疗站的空气都又沉了几分，压得人喘不过气来。通天晓捏紧了手里的数据板，上面记录着几分钟前他和擎天柱终于确定下来的剔除名单。每一场战斗之后都会有这么一张名单，用来将那些受伤过重的骑士摒除在下一次战斗外。  
至少是在一段时间里。  
有些伤害是短时间内不可逆转的，无关医术。

“门没有关！你可以直接进来，请我喝酒就免了，我可不想享受被救护车焊在检修床上的待遇。”病房里的声音说，轻快地简直不像是一个伤号。  
通天晓推开门，毫不意外地看到他根本没有老老实实躺在检修床上。他的眉头立刻皱到了一起，像是一把被拧过的铁签：“骑士长补天士，你应该服从医嘱好好休息，我记得医生还没允许你下地活动。”  
补天士装模作样地对副团长行了个松松垮垮的礼，然后把视线落到他的手中：“这是什么？”  
“名单。”通天晓拿起它，他不动声色地吸了口气，“你是第一个被通知到的人，补天士。擎天柱和我讨论之后决定……”  
“这不公平！”一声尖叫在通天晓完成陈述之前打断了他，大黄蜂站到他面前，“这对他不公平！”  
通天晓没想到会在这里看到另一名骑士长，他停顿了片刻，低头看向大黄蜂：“擎天柱和我都认为这是最好的安排，你可以向团长提出质疑，但现在不行。”随后他再次抬起头，看向已经回到病床上坐下的补天士，将没有说完的话补充完全，“补天士，我很遗憾，但我们依然决定让你好好休息，直到医生认为你已经康复得足够再次拿起剑。在此之前，你的武器和装备都将暂时由骑士团代为保管……”  
之后的话对在场的人来说意义都不大了，通天晓也只是例行通知。这不是第一次有骑士长被剔除，但补天士和其他人不一样。他原本是二分之一团长候补——另二分之一是大黄蜂。现在，直到补天士能够回到骑士团之前，他都会是二分之一加上二分之一。  
“这不公平。”大黄蜂再次说。  
“只是暂时的而已。”补天士乐观地说，仍然是那张仿佛什么事情都会变好的笑脸，“我早晚会回到骑士团去的，你休想就这么容易把我的位置占了。”  
通天晓拿上他的名单离开病房去通知下一名骑士，顺手带上门，病房里留下了两名骑士长和团长候补。  
大黄蜂沉默着，能量液的气味和触感仍然缠绕着他。他有一个问题想问补天士，然而就和那时候一样，语句总是在他的发声器里没头苍蝇似的一圈一圈追着它自己的尾巴，找不到出口，只找得到回去的方向。  
“你为什么要来救我？”他想问。  
哪怕得到的答案只是补天士式的骑士主义精神宣言。  
这至少能让大黄蜂放下心，不再每天每天的到病房里——也不是探望他，只是，如果不这么做，他就会一直不安下去，甚至无法专心训练。

稍后的时候，擎天柱和通天晓有一次短暂的对话。  
“补天士反应如何？”  
“出乎意料，既没有大吵大闹也没有变得颓丧。他只是说他一定很快就能回到骑士团里，但是他应该也知道这种可能性有多低。”  
“你的看法？”  
“以我全部的诚实和客观，我认为……”  
“继续说。”  
“他确实不适合作为您的后继者。他总是盲目地乐观，以及盲目地相信自己的能力，太过莽撞，不思后果。若非如此，他也不会伤及至此。他违背了撤退的命令。”  
“那你觉得大黄蜂如何？”  
“优秀得多。他甚至为补天士说话，主动留下断后的行为也相当英勇。”  
“我原以为我会在那场战斗里失去他。”擎天柱在面罩后笑了起来，拍拍自己的副团长的肩膀，“通天晓，我的经验是，只靠一个人永远没办法做好所有事情，所以我才需要你在这里。”  
通天晓迟疑地点了点头，若有所思。

救护车路过病房区的时候，突然从走廊里传出的巨大声响把他吓了一跳，困意和疲惫被一秒抬升的液压驱逐得一干二净。他紧张地跑进声音源头的病房，意外地撞进一次主治医师和病患的尖锐对峙。  
大黄蜂颇有些不知所措地拦在两人之间，看到救护车的一瞬间就投来了求助的目光。  
救护车看了一眼砸在地上的负重物，看了一眼补天士，又看了一眼气得冒烟的医生，快速地理解了一下状况，然后开腔：“补天士……”  
“我只是想试试我现在能不能拿起这么重的东西。”  
于是救护车又转向另一边：“他……”  
“例行查房，我进来的时候正好发现他在做负重蹲起！”  
救护车只好再转回去：“补天士，我得说，你的新腿和新手，还有你的新主轴都还不适合……”  
“我现在感觉好极了！没有一点不适！你们应该对你们的医术有信心啊医生们。”补天士说，转眼把皮球又踢了回来。  
“你在质疑我们的职业素养。”救护车不满地竖起手指，“我们当然对自己有信心。”  
“我们也清楚你作为病人的情况。”另一个医生气仍难平地说，“还不能进行训练就是不能，我现在就要建议救护车把你焊在床上。”  
“补天士，医生说的对。”大黄蜂生气地插嘴补充道，“你就应该听他们的。你这种自由散漫的性格早就该收收了，你连副团长的战斗指令都敢无视！”  
“嗯哼。这下连你都站在另一边了？”补天士摊开手，“你之前可不是这么说的。”  
“我……”大黄蜂卡了壳。  
两双医生的光镜火辣辣地投到了他的身上。  
救护车再次竖起一根手指：“大黄蜂，我警告你，没有下一次，否则我让通天晓取消你探病的资格。”  
“你应该帮我们监督补天士，而不是越帮越忙，骑士长。”另一个医生说，然后打了个手势，“我在这里浪费太多时间了。”  
病房里剩下了三人。  
补天士看着救护车，救护车看着补天士。大黄蜂看着他们两个，寻思怎么找机会把地上那坨尴尬的负重物偷偷拿走。  
他怎么就鬼迷心窍同意补天士给他找来了这玩意呢。

补天士明显地感觉到了大黄蜂对他态度的变化，就冲他比医生来得还勤快的频率，就够明显了。  
在这之前可不是这样的，他甚至怀疑大黄蜂翘了骑士团里的日常训练，但他对现在骑士团内的情况一无所知——被剔除的骑士，哪怕是暂时的，也和普通外人没什么区别，同样属于不可以打探内部消息的一员。  
大黄蜂也不是那种会满嘴溜号的人。  
这小矮子不会真的因为他救了他就产生了这种转变吧？当大黄蜂又一次走进病房的时候，补天士终于禁不住这么想了起来。早知道他这么好摆平，他是不是白费那么多力气在过去和大黄蜂对杠互损上了？  
补天士得承认他当时并没有想得太多。  
骑士团落进了一环接一环的圈套里，他们至今都不知道敌人究竟花了多少时间编织这个陷阱，还有多少后着在等着自投罗网的骑士。最开始是一支小队，然后是补天士和大黄蜂的队伍，再然后几乎整个骑士团都在支援途中被拖入了战斗。  
若非大黄蜂突围后又带着他的队伍来回穿插了几次，彻底打乱了敌人的包围布局，或许骑士团要付出的代价比现在还要多得多。  
然而没有什么事情是没有代价的，哪怕是用小的牺牲换取更多人的利益。  
补天士不需要从大黄蜂的口中知道更多消息，事实上，他完全知道大黄蜂为什么这么空闲：骑士长失去了他的所有部下。他在那场战斗最后的大撤退中承担起了断后的任务。但直到补天士接到通天晓的撤离命令时，他才意识到悄悄离开的大黄蜂带着他的人究竟去了哪里。  
补天士不是第一次违抗命令，从来都不老实听话都快变成他的座右铭了，就连擎天柱都拿他没辙。他觉得大黄蜂需要帮助，小矮子一个人搞不定这事，于是他就去了。  
那大概是他唯一一次觉得自己实力还不够。  
好在大黄蜂活下来了，全须全尾的，也没有上名单，甚至没有什么大伤。  
记得那是怎么说的吗？  
没有什么事情是没有代价的，哪怕是用小的牺牲换取更多人的利益。  
补天士觉得他这次也没亏，他从来都觉得自己的判断不亏。小矮子其实比他合适团长候补的位置，所以这个交换一点都不亏。  
根本就是赚了嘛。补天士想。

在补天士还是热破的时候，大黄蜂就已经是骑士长了。  
杯子指着校场上那个轻巧灵活的金黄色身影对热破这一期的骑士学徒说“看好了，都学着点”的时候，热破只是想，要不了多久他也能成为一名受人尊敬的骑士长。  
正式和大黄蜂照上面是在每周一次的武技指导课上，骑士长们会轮流向学徒传授自己的战斗经验，然后和其中一两个老教官最得意的学徒练上一套。这一次恰巧是大黄蜂授课，热破则刚好被杯子点了出来。  
很难说老教官是不是刻意为之，他们确确实实在校场上真刀实剑地打了一架。大黄蜂当然留了手，还多指点了他两句怎么才能更好地欺骗敌人再从另一个方向发起攻击，但这次对练之后热破就彻底改变了自己战斗的路数。他放弃了让人眼花缭乱的双剑，改成了他一直沿用至今的重剑，走向了现在大开大合的重甲骑士道路。  
如今补天士已经记不太清自己当时是怎么想的了，只是隐约记得那场比试里他感觉到的并非挫败和失落——大黄蜂似乎一直都很擅长照顾任何和他产生关系的人感受，当补天士站到和他比肩的位置上后才知道这有多难，他做不到一样的，只能用自己的方式去作出另一种相处模式，效果也不错——他或许仅仅只是突然意识到了“似乎这条路也不是那么合适我”而已。  
不过命运这种东西，总是喜欢在不起眼的地方埋下种子，在谁都没想到的时候突然生根发芽，好像故意要捉弄一下人。  
若非补天士在那之后选择成为重甲骑士，这一次他或许就真的只能无能为力地看着大黄蜂被敌人淹没了。一般人的装甲可挡不住那样的攻击，即使是补天士也付出了相当大的代价。  
救护车花了一整天才得以重新给他设计出能和原本的结构相适应的新骨架，重新部署线缆和装甲又花了好几天。但你要知道，以救护车的医术，一般的断肢再造只需要两个小时，焕然一新，甚至直接就可以滚蛋回去训练。  
可想而知补天士伤得有多重。

有些伤害是短时间内无法逆转的，无关医术。  
大黄蜂依然会从梦中惊醒，短促地喘着气，花上好一会儿才能把那种覆盖全身的粘腻触感从自己的回路中驱逐出去，然而火种的颤栗却会伴随他一整天。他会一直去补天士那儿探病是因为只有这样才会让他好受一点，但大黄蜂不知道他究竟是因为无法释怀补天士为了救他才落到现在这样，还是单纯因为他在补天士身边会觉得安心。理智告诉他，他的后一种想法很可能只是吊桥效应带来的某种错觉，但他也只是没法把它剔出自己的处理器，并且不由自主地顺着它的指引。  
补天士那张乐观的脸虽然看着总让大黄蜂想揍他一顿，可他在的地方，确实似乎连阳光都明亮一分。  
不，这大概又是什么莫名其妙的错觉。  
大黄蜂偶尔也会好奇补天士有没有同样的困扰，那天发生的事情太多，可能也有一件会让补天士记忆深刻。大黄蜂了解到很多从那天幸存下来的人都会从梦中惊醒，他并非个例，那么，补天士也会从梦中惊醒吗？单纯从他的表现上，大黄蜂根本看不出什么。补天士是少数几个他猜不透脑子里到底在想些什么的人，然而他做的事情偏偏能让人觉得这就是他能干得出来的事情，这就是补天士。  
不知为何大黄蜂从未想过补天士再也不能回到骑士团的情况。  
随着时间一天一天过去，这一天大黄蜂终于接到通天晓的命令，于是接手了补天士的旧部们——补天士当时让他们都撤离了，唯独自己一个人又冲进了敌人之间——也是同一天，医生终于黑着脸对补天士宣布了一件事。  
“你不可能再拿起剑了。”他说。  
补天士依然笑着说：“我知道，每个骑士都是这么过来的，我需要重新训练才能——”  
“我的意思是，你不可能再拿起剑。”医生打断他，“除非你能解决你的问题。”  
补天士停了下来，嘴角的弧度一点点消失。大黄蜂几乎没有见过他露出这种表情，尽管上一回其实就近在眼前。面对一整个团的敌人，即使是补天士也要收起嘴角，表情严肃片刻。  
“你的手会抖，补天士，但是救护车的设计图绝对不可能有问题。我想你自己应该清楚这究竟是为什么，我就不再多说了。”医生继续说道，“这不是我或者救护车能给你解决的问题，之后我们会安排心理部的人和你联系。”  
直到医生离开，大黄蜂才突然意识到他说了什么，而补天士在之前他被打断后就再也没有说过话。  
“补天士？”大黄蜂担忧地看向前骑士长。  
补天士像是刚刚从梦中回来一样惊醒地抬起头，甚至慢了一秒才露出他那招牌式的笑脸。  
“我没事，我很好。”他说，“没什么好担心的，把你的表情收起来，你该担心的是等我回到骑士团之后你该怎么办，大黄蜂。”  
但他看起来根本不像是他说的那样。  
补天士其实比所有人以为得都要脆弱得多，这点恐怕连他自己都未曾发现。

剑不止是骑士的武器，剑也是骑士的精神。  
补天士并非无法握住剑，但他控制不住自己的手发抖，他握不住的是他的荣耀。诊断他的病情并不难，甚至就连大黄蜂也知道那个名词：创伤后应激综合症。大黄蜂的梦魇症正是来自于此，当第一次他从梦中惊醒后就寻求了心理医生的帮助。  
困难的是如何治愈。  
补天士没有做任何违背自身荣誉的事情。  
荣格前后和他聊了好几次，依然没有头绪。他找到大黄蜂，希望能从“补天士的挚友”这里获得一些提示，但大黄蜂甚至不知道自己什么时候有了这样一个称号。他承认自己或许和补天士是朋友——关系非常好的朋友，但是挚友？大黄蜂甚至猜不透他在想什么，又怎么能提供帮助。  
但是最后，荣格却又建议大黄蜂去和补天士聊聊。  
“我？我和他聊什么？”  
“我听说他以前并不是重剑使用者，甚至不是走重装路线的。我想或许你可以跟他聊聊这个。”  
大黄蜂想起了热破。  
那是个阳光明媚的下午，在杯子那一众涂装花花绿绿的学徒里，一身红火的双剑士仍旧格外引人瞩目。但直到很久之后大黄蜂才意识到，当时吸引他注意力不是他那身涂装，而是热破本身。周围人的投向他的视线，他在人群中间的位置，还有热破那种天然就仿佛自己是人群核心的气场。如果有这种场合，那他一定是结伴四处瞎闹的磨合期新人中总会有的那个“孩子王”。  
大黄蜂没有想到杯子会正巧选热破和他比试。但不论学徒的双剑用得再好，再留长，甚至花招频出，也敌不过身经百战的骑士长。大黄蜂小心得没让他输得难看，而且给予了他能给出的最大肯定。  
世上有两种学生会得到老师的喜欢，一种是有天赋、聪明而且对这件事充满热情的人，哪怕他偶尔办坏事，偶尔有失误，依然会得到关注，而另一种没那么聪慧，也没那么出挑，全凭努力才成绩优秀，甚至小心翼翼不敢惹一点麻烦，生怕破坏了自己好不容易争取到的现在。  
不过前者的人生路似乎总是比后者好走一点。  
尽管大黄蜂不会嫉恨自己没有的东西，他还是会羡慕，因为那是他祈求不来的另一种生活。不过他也知道，自己只是羡慕，他对自己现在的生活很满意，如果真的让他走进了另一个情景，他反而会无所适从。  
无法再拿起剑对补天士来说，这创伤太过于残酷了。大黄蜂没想到这种事会发生在他的身上，但他现在又意识到，自己也从未深入想过当他第二次见到热破时，为什么他腰间的两柄轻剑却变成了一把背在背后的沉重大剑。

那场战役之后，骑士团的人手突然变得捉襟见肘了起来。为此，在非常规的时候，擎天柱批准再次招募了一批新的骑士学徒。  
他们的训练不会一开始就在骑士团的驻地里进行，因为在最初的训练完成后，不符合骑士团要求的人会被再次刷出队伍，这之后剩下的人才能被称为正式的骑士候补。  
这场考核的内容不止是能力是否满足要求，还有对于骑士精神的测试。场地由通天晓组织安排，和往常一样设置在了王都外不远处的一片野地里，并且向公众开放观礼。这是一场资格考试的同时，也可以向一般人宣传骑士团风貌和标准，骑士团没有理由放过这样的机会。  
因此被剔除名单的补天士也可以去参加，尽管只是看。  
测试会持续好几天，骑士长们会被安排到裁判的任务，轮流出现在测试场地各处，并且也会对偶遇的学徒作出随时随地的评分。  
出于某种奇怪的连他自己都说不上的心理，大黄蜂和好几个骑士长商量交换了各自负责的工作，硬是腾出了一整天都只需要进行随时评分的日子。也是这一天，补天士因为表现良好，终于从医生那里拿到了可以短暂外出散心的一天假期——鉴于补天士的前科，一般他们都不允许他离开视线太久。这个不能太久的意思是，差不多每个路过的护士都会伸头进他的病房看一眼，标准的防火防盗防补天士训练。  
对此大黄蜂表示……他没有表示。只是当医生说希望他能够在外的时候帮忙看着点补天士的时候，认真严肃地点了点头，活像是把这当成了一次重要的任务。  
到了当天，没有护甲和武器的补天士混在普通人群里意外地一点都不显眼了，反倒是一身戎装的大黄蜂经常性地得到周围人的注视。因为场地对公众开放，又并非是第一次举办，这里早就提前聚集起了类似于集市的场所为前来观礼的普通人提供服务。补天士在医院里修养了那么久，精力不是一般充沛，不提成为骑士之前，过去作为骑士一员他也没有机会像这样普通的参观，从一开始就兴致勃勃地东转西看。大黄蜂不得不时刻保持自己的注意力在他身上，才不至于把他跟丢。  
然而最终补天士还是突然从他的视线里消失了。人群挡住了大黄蜂的视线，在战场上给他带来无数便利的小巧身形在这是变成了一个难以弥补的短板，一旦有大型机体从他和补天士之间路过，他就会霎时丢失视野。而这一次，补天士甚至彻底从他的目力可及范围里消失，不知去向。  
大黄蜂的警铃霎时拉响，他甚至下意识地把手放到了自己的腰间，那里别着他专用的异形棱刺。  
“补天士！你去哪里了？”他喊着，但是为了不引起周围人的慌张和注意，他也不敢喊得太大声。  
大黄蜂挤到了他最后一眼看到补天士时他站着的位置，垫起脚四处张望，寻找他的身影。  
“补天士！”  
没有回应让大黄蜂的转换炉一阵阵地开始抽紧，如果补天士偷偷跑了呢？他不知道自己应该怎么和医生交代这件事，而很快他的想法甚至滑到了更远的地方。  
考核向公众开放，自然也不会限制消息流通。虽然很少，但却并不是没有发生过敌人借机袭击的突发事件。  
如果补天士偷偷溜了出去，正好遇到敌人——以他现在甚至握不住剑，也没有武装的状态……作为团长候补和骑士长中也出挑的人物，补天士显然在敌人那里挂上了号，他们不会错过这个机会。  
天气依然晴朗，阳光正暖，大黄蜂却止不住自己回路中一阵阵的寒冷。随着他越想越远，他甚至开始呼吸急促，就像是梦魇又一次抓住了他。  
“嗨！”一只手突然从大黄蜂的背后伸到他面前。  
精神紧张的大黄蜂几乎下意识地要拔出棱刺划过他的臂甲缝隙，但在最后关头他摁住了自己的手，转头看向火红涂装的机体，  
补天士从他的身后冒出来，保持那只手放在大黄蜂面前的姿势——他的两只手里都端着一盒淋满了粘稠调味酱汁的能量碎，其中一盒被他往大黄蜂面前又送了送。  
“你在这里站着干啥？”补天士好奇地问，迅速地又转开了注意力，展示着手里的能量碎点心，“我就记得这里会有这种零食的摊位，找了一圈总算给我找着了。我猜你大概从来没试过这种东西——这算我请你的，保证好吃。”  
他快把盒子怼到大黄蜂脸上了。大黄蜂默了几秒，只好抬手接下来。补天士已经再次往前走去，一口一块吃得不亦乐乎。大黄蜂犹豫了一会儿，把自己刚才所有的担忧都塞进数据库的底层，就着放在盒子里的叉子尝了一口。  
……嚼。  
……嚼嚼。  
——这也太甜了！  
大黄蜂一张脸立刻皱成了麻皮，好说歹说地才终于把这块腻歪得简直无法形容的能量咽了下去，没有当场吐出来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——天，大黄蜂，天啊。”补天士大笑从前方传来，他用空着的手压着自己的腹部，笑得直不起腰，“我该把你刚才的表情拍下来给其他人看——”  
大黄蜂蒙圈地看着他，几秒钟后他才反应过来自己被作了恶作剧。  
“补天士！！！”他大叫起来。  
补天士一边躲开他的追打，一边乐不可支地火上浇油：“别啊，大黄蜂，我可没逼你吃，是你自己往嘴里塞的——我哪知道会有人看到零食上加了那么多酱还敢吃啊——”  
还不是你说“保证好吃”！  
大黄蜂气得说不出话。

经过这一打岔，大黄蜂的手终于离开了他的腰间。  
补天士一边笑一边把他的那一盒零食换给了大黄蜂，大黄蜂这才发现他那一盒里至少有两盒加在一起四分之三的量。这些零食也确实好吃，补天士在口味方面的选择并不坏。  
至于那盒“加了那么多酱”的恶作剧产物，则被补天士随手塞进了回收箱。  
这个小恶作剧是补天士临时起意。  
大黄蜂自从和他一起离开医院后就显得十分紧张，简直比保护一个王庭议会的要员还紧张。可这是假日，和一个紧张得以至于周围人都在盯着他看的骑士到处乱逛可不是什么好主意。补天士从来都不介意自己成为视线焦点，但不是现在，不是今天。  
尤其是当他看到大黄蜂四处找不到他时的表情，他猜那个小矮子一定不知道自己的面甲能青成那副模样。  
现在他好多了。  
补天士和大黄蜂顺着人流一路走走停停，直到抵达测试场地。这一片区域是人最多的地方，补天士在前面挤挤挤挤，费劲地挤到了最前面，甚至还给大黄蜂找了个不错的角度。  
正在负责测试的骑士长看到他们，抬手打了个招呼。补天士于是也快乐地回了个招手，在医院的日子都快让他憋坏了。  
医生每个都绷着脸，护士虽然好声好言，但补天士总觉得他们皮笑肉不小。还有那些新来的护工和护士医生打听病人状况时的窃窃私语。他都记不清有多少次他们压低一声惊呼“骑士长？”，接着小心地向他的病房门投来一道可惜或怜悯的目光。补天士试图让自己忽略这些，但他实在是无事可做，没有任何东西可以分散他的注意力。  
为了争取这个外出的机会，补天士可是真的踏踏实实消停了好长一段时间。能够见到熟悉的人，哪怕只是搭个话打个招呼都能让他觉得心情愉快不少。  
不，补天士不是说见到大黄蜂就不让他高兴。  
这很复杂，让他说，这很复杂。虽然已经过去了很久，但补天士仍然不清楚自己应该怎么面对这些。那场战役，每天来看望的大黄蜂，他拿不住剑的手，他简直一团乱麻。但其实补天士隐约已经知道自己的病因在哪，只是并非知道问题就能解决问题。补天士曾经自喻是那个专职解决问题的人，但这一次他也没了方向，这不是敌人在眼前，打败了就行那么简单的事。它复杂得多，复杂得补天士甚至只敢逃避。  
杯子正巧带着几个学徒从另一个场地转移到了这里，那个骑士长看到补天士打开的话头刚准备开始就被憋了回去。他把老杯子带来的小年轻两两分了对，然后领到靠边的武器架前。  
补天士立刻反应过来这是哪个项目：捉对检验武技，由旁观的骑士长评分。这是所有考核里最具观赏性的项目。已经接受过一段时间训练的学徒已经初步有了骑士的模样。他们会在开始比试之前互报名讳，致礼，然后互相摆起驾驶，互相先晃上几招探底，然后才开始真剑真枪的格斗。  
不过在此之前，他们还得先挑选武器。  
补天士不由地想起自己当时。  
杯子的课程从来都是理论伴随实践，他的第一节课就会让所有学徒挑选他们符合心意的武器，挨个的，一样一样的，给他们介绍每种武器代表他们将来会在骑士团中的位置。补天士至今记得，当他因为好奇想要去拿另一个架子上的重剑，结果因为错误估计了它的重量而险些整个人都被拖到地上的糗事。  
老教官不是第一次看到有毛头小子在重剑上吃亏，但他每次都笑得相当爽朗。他帮当时的热破把重剑放回架子上，然后拍着他的背跟他说：“我们骑士团的重剑可比你以前看到的那种不入流的剑重多了，臭小子。这是用特殊材料做的，起码是一般剑的两倍重，没有练过的人根本拿不起来。你知道这是为什么吗？”  
热破当然不知道。  
“因为坚固。”杯子把他推回先前他驻足的架子前，让他取下他本来看中的武器，也就是大黄蜂见到他时用过的双剑，“使重剑的人一定会是队伍的核心，不过你更适合当先锋，重剑适合更沉稳的人。”  
但是杯子也说过，一支团结的队伍里不需要两个像他这样的先锋，那会让前进的方向出现分歧。

“补天士——滋——！”通天晓的声音从被干扰的通讯链里断断续续地传出来，“快回——滋呲——撤退——！”  
尽管后方的通讯官已经尽可能展开了反干扰的屏蔽力场，他能做到的也只是勉强维持通讯，毕竟敌人的通讯官实力并不比他逊色。  
到了战场中心的地方，也就是补天士现在所处的位置，双方的通讯链几乎都处在停止工作的状态，只能勉强接收到各自指挥官的指令。  
补天士并没有搭理副团长的命令，反而再次向战线更前、更深入敌人阵形的方向望去。在那里的某个位置上，敌人聚集成一圈，将一支深入其中的骑士队伍彻底包围了起来。他知道那是哪支队伍，那是谁带领的。  
补天士下达了那场战斗中他对其他人的最后一个命令，然后扛起重剑坚定地走向了和其他人截然相反地，向着那个包围圈的方向。  
大黄蜂的队伍完全是为了侦查和骚扰组织而成，他甚至连一个中型甲类的战士都没有，全凭快和灵活在战场上穿梭。  
这意味着如果他们不能一次突围成功，被敌人绊住了脚步，队伍的弱势就会彻底暴露出来——没有砥柱，没有矛锋，他们所有的人都会困死在敌人的包围里。  
坚持住。  
坚持住。  
坚持住，大黄蜂。

“补天士。”  
“你不该来救我的，补天士。”  
“你不该。”

“补天士，那家伙的双剑用的比你那时候差多了。”大黄蜂突然说道，随着他话音落下，被他点评的那个学徒也踉跄着被人劈倒在地。  
裁判的骑士长吹了哨，胜利的人把架在对方火种舱前的剑锋收起，伸出手把落败的同伴从地上拉起。  
“我那可是未来的骑士团长。”补天士习惯性地吹擂起来，他还没有意识到什么不对，连大黄蜂也是。  
“可是你现在都还只是候补。”现唯一候补嘲讽回去，随后他猛然反应过来，“不是，补天士，我不是要故意……我没有那个意思。”  
“嗯？”补天士困惑地看了他一眼。  
随后的几秒里，大黄蜂眼看着颜色从他的面甲上一点点退下去，但补天士很快又调整了过来。  
“当然，现在你才是可能性最大的骑士候补。”补天士把手放上大黄蜂的肩甲，“不过不要以为事情已经铁板钉钉了——我早晚还是会把你比下去的。等我成了团长的那一天，我肯定记得先给你签个名。”他比划了一下，然后笑着继续说，“就签在你的圆脑袋上怎么样？高度正好。”  
“我说过让你别拿我的体型开玩笑！”大黄蜂没好气地一巴掌拍开他的手。  
补天士举起双手假作投降状，然后，不知不觉这个话题就这样飘了过去。在糊弄和转移大黄蜂的注意力这件事上，他比任何人都有经验。而且补天士也早就发现了，他们一样。也有东西在困着大黄蜂，他也在逃避眼前的某件事，拒绝某个话题。  
他们焦虑的是同一件事吗？补天士不会直接承认他有所不安。他希望大黄蜂所困扰的是另一件更简单的事情，不是他的这一件。但，如果不是，补天士不知道自己还有没有机会解决自己的问题。  
让未知保持未知至少不会让情况变得更坏，但不做点什么，情况也永远不会变得更好。  
他只是不确定自己应不应该冒这个险。补天士冒过那么多险，只有这一次他犹豫了。

恒星从相对的方向西斜下去，鹅黄色的光线变成了夕阳残红。考核结束后观礼的人群也稀稀拉拉地散去，回到附近的帐篷或是城里，期待明日日继续。  
补天士趴靠在场地外的围栏上，大黄蜂在他近左的位置，场地内侧骑士学徒在骑士长和老教官的指示下收拾着散落的教学用具和损耗的训练剑，即使精工制造也难免有些在使用过程中被莽撞的学徒弄坏。  
凉爽的风从平原的远端吹起，卷过此时此刻人影稀疏的考场。  
补天士直起身，舒展了一下站得僵硬的四肢，然后对身边的人说：“我也该回医院去了。”  
“什么？”大黄蜂看着他，对他的这句话毫无防备，“可是，不，补天士，你不想和其他人聊聊吗？或者再到别的地方看看？现在就回去？你会再觉得自己应该珍惜假期的最后一点时间出去兜个风？”他摊开手，像是在建议。  
“聊聊？别的地方？珍惜时间？”补天士用同样吃惊的表情回看向他，“大黄蜂，你没事吧？难道是人群交叉给你感染了电子热疫？”  
大黄蜂当然没事，他一点问题都没有，更没有什么电子热疫。他只是深感意外，然后举出了一系列他以为补天士会在这时采取的行动——这其中绝对不包括补天士说的，他要老老实实回医院去。  
等一等，大黄蜂也没料到补天士会真的就这样在外旁观了一阵天学徒考核。他还以为他至少会尝试偷偷混到后台里去多和几个朋友聊聊天，哪怕他们对他说不了什么。  
“那我们就走吧。”  
补天士推推大黄蜂，而大黄蜂避开他转到另一边。  
“不，不不。补天士，这不对劲。”  
“这当然不对劲。大黄蜂，你怎么了？你难道不应该高兴我没有什么新点子而是决定直接回医院吗？”  
“我当然高兴！谢天谢地你终于打算少给我添麻烦了，通天晓如果知道你这种改变一定会破例为你赞颂普神。但就是因为这样才不对劲！补天士，你——”  
他抬起头想要看向补天士，然而一阵毫无预兆的电流脉冲突然干扰进了他的视线。夕阳还是那片夕阳，鲜红色的——猩红色的，从补天士的身后投射到他的眼前。不同的是补天士，他的身上凭空出现了伤口，紫红色的能量液汹涌着，覆盖住了他的全身，甚至在他的脚下汇聚成泊。  
“我很好，我一点都没事。”补天士说，抬起手碰了碰自己的角徽，语气里带上一丝困扰，“我只是觉得有点儿累，想早点休息，我最近可能真的是在医院里呆久了有些懈怠，只是站了一天就——”  
“不！”大黄蜂大叫道，冲上前去抓住补天士的胳膊，“补天士！”  
“你怎么了——”补天士莫名其妙，小个子的骑士长用力过度，几乎捏坏他臂甲上的管道，他被这股疼痛恼得烦躁，但下一刻他意识到大黄蜂是真的有些不对劲，“大黄蜂——大黄蜂！醒醒！你怎么了？这是怎么回事？”  
说实话的，这时他已经手忙脚乱了起来。他的一支胳膊被大黄蜂紧紧攥住，只有一只手可以活动。清洗液正在从小个子的光镜底下溢出，大黄蜂的表情看起来像是补天士的火种就要在他面前熄灭了一样悲伤。  
补天士从没见过大黄蜂这样，他胡乱地擦了一遍小个子的面甲，然后犹豫了一下，不确定自己是不是应该这么做，但最后依然用力给了他一个拥抱，一边拍着他的背一边努力安慰他。  
“我没事，大黄蜂，我真的没事。你想起什么了？坚强点儿，大黄蜂，你可是骑士长，别去管那些东西，不管你看到什么，都冷静下来把它们忘了。我在这呢，虽然不是满分充能的巅峰状态的完美补天士，但是我现在很好——”  
他真的很好，只是拿不起剑，也不在是骑士了而已。  
这没什么大不了的。

“你跟他说什么了？”医生简直要把补天士的脑门戳穿儿了，扒开他的脑壳看看他的脑模块里到底缺了多少东西，“你说什么东西刺激到他了？”  
补天士用手捂住自己的脑门，拒绝让医生继续折磨他。  
“我怎么知道——”他无辜地说，尽管他是真的不知道大黄蜂怎么了，但这话落在医生的接收器里只换来了他的一下瞪眼——根本不信。  
补天士抽空瞄了一眼他的手指尖儿，确信自己在上面看到了一小块金黄色的漆皮。  
“他的情况已经稳定了。”心理医生荣格从病床边走过来，“只是突然的数据库紊乱，过量的电流冲击到他的处理器，为了保护电路，系统紧急下线了他所有的模块。这种情况并不严重，休息到明天等他睡醒就没事了。”  
在荣格的身后，救护车仍然在病床边忙着监护大黄蜂的机体状况，而大黄蜂，保持着下线的状态。  
方才补天士抱着他一顿勉励安慰，等他辞穷停下之后才发现怀里的大黄蜂早就没了声。他的转换炉一下子就收紧了，确定他只是暂时离线才略微松了口气，接着慌慌张张地把大黄蜂带回医院去进行检查。  
病人外出倒是平安归来，然而健健康康的骑士长和病人一起出去转了一圈却昏迷不醒地被病人送回了医院。  
提前接到补天士联系的救护车冲到门口，乍一眼看到他的表情还以为他们在外面遇到了袭击，直接从内线叫来了正在巡视病房的另一个医生帮忙。一通手忙脚乱之后，反倒是真正能对大黄蜂的状况提供帮助的心理部医生最后才姗姗来迟赶到病房。  
“尽管情况乐观，这种数据紊乱一般只在情绪波动剧烈的时候才会发生。所以，为了避免下次出现类似的情况。”荣格推了推他的眼镜，“你最好和我描述一下当时的情况，像是周围的环境状况，或是大黄蜂当时的表现——或许我能从中分析出一点东西来。”  
补天士只能一五一十地开始回忆，幸亏时间过去得还不算久。  
荣格像是很快就有了头绪：“你和他都在一个多月前骑士团的大战中对吗？”  
“是的。”补天士点头，“他当时留在最后断后，是我把他从敌人那里带回来的——这怎么了吗？”  
“据我所知大黄蜂被保护得很好，他大部分都修复项目都是因为金属劳损。”荣格说，回头向那边的医生们获取了确认，“但当时你受了很重的伤。”  
“救护车都以为他差点就救不活你了。”另一个医生说，无视了一旁救护车的瞪眼，“但是你的火种虽然很微弱却一直都没有熄灭，它的顽强给救治争取出了时间。”  
“所以？”补天士看着他们，并猜不出他们这是想表达什么。  
“听着，补天士。”救护车终于离开监视器，加入了话题，“明天我再给你批一天假，等大黄蜂醒了——”  
“——你和他一起去神殿走走，对，就是神殿。”另一个医生说。  
“你们需要坐下来好好谈谈。”荣格一锤定音，在补天士还没反应过来之前就结束了这个话题，“这不仅是对他好，也是对你好。”  
神殿？对我好？补天士不知所措地坐着，因为这些话语中隐含的信息量太大而彻底慌了神。他看看他们，又看看躺在病床上连接着仪器的大黄蜂，然后下意识地抬手摸上了自己的胸甲位置。  
火种平静柔和的温度透过金属护板，慢慢传递到了他的手心里。

“大黄蜂可能和你一样被蒙在鼓里，注意他的反应，但是你们早晚都得接受这件事。”荣格临走前最后叮嘱道。

“所以你为什么要让我跟你来这里？这儿？神殿？”大黄蜂向补天士发问，但紧紧依然跟在他的身后。只是要追上补天士迈开的大步，大黄蜂得走的比平时更急一些，他的声音里也带上了喘气时的停顿。为了进入神殿，大黄蜂卸了武器，卸了甲。现在他和补天士一样都手无寸铁，除了在程序里多一些熟练的技巧外，并不比两个普通人强到哪去。  
“嘘，别烦，我在想——我在找地方呢。”补天士向后摆开一只手，甚至没有回头就想捂住大黄蜂的嘴，他甚至找到了准确的方向，不过大黄蜂躲开了。  
正如医生们说的一样，昨天的停机并没有对大黄蜂造成实质性的伤害，只是他也不记得在他下线之前发生了什么。他在医院的病房里醒来，面对和骑士团宿舍完全不同的天花板愣了好一会儿，勉强回忆只记得他要代替医生看好外出的补天士，万幸一天都没什么事，直到傍晚。傍晚人群都散去了，然后……  
然后……  
“呃啊。”大黄蜂撑住自己的脑袋，它刚才用力地疼了一下——他的处理器阻止了他继续搜索数据库的指令，保护和主意识的冲突触发了痛觉回路。  
趴在他床边休息的补天士被惊醒过来，惺忪地看向他：“啊，大黄蜂，你醒了。”  
然后他们就来了神殿，而且据补天士说，这是医嘱。  
哪门子的医嘱会让人结对到神殿去？大黄蜂腹诽，虽然没有提出异议，也没有说自己不去，甚至已经跟着补天士到了这里，但他依然感觉到不快。尤其是，补天士像是知道他要去的是神殿的哪一部分一样，一步又一步地走得毫不迟疑，他不仅跟得很累，而且痛恨补天士这种有计划但不愿跟他说的破习惯。  
这让大黄蜂觉得自己不受信任。  
“我们到底要去哪？”大黄蜂终于忍无可忍地停了下来，“如果你再闭口不谈，我可就回驻地了。”  
补天士回过头说：“马上就到了，别在这个时候这么说。”他伸出手抓起大黄蜂的手腕，强硬地拉着他，“还有，在神殿里你得保持肃静。”  
“我自己走！”大黄蜂想甩开他，但没能成功。  
周围的建筑随着补天士拉着他穿过一道拱廊后突然变化成了另一种风格，大黄蜂来不及仔细看墙上那些壁画和线条型文字的记载，在踉踉跄跄的粗略扫视中尽可能对比了他印象当中神殿副厅里供奉的天元。  
神殿中的主殿供奉伟大的“元始天尊”普莱姆斯，次殿供奉“万物之始”先觉天，穿过廊柱和厅堂，其余十二天元的偏殿两列排开，到了这个位置，以及这种装饰风格——  
“补天士！你为什么要带我来见赛天骄？”大黄蜂再一次挣扎起来，想要甩开他的手。赛天骄是十三天元里的唯一一位女神，司掌创造和生命。在传说中，赛天骄的武器是一柄可以为行星塑形的铸锤，而且与火种源有着千丝万缕的关系。当某个人对自己的前途和命运感到迷茫，或是希望自己能够掌握某些东西时，他往往就会选择向赛天骄发出请求。  
但两人结伴一起前往赛天骄的神殿却有另一种截然不同的含义，基于她和火种源，亦是生命的关系，它往往意味着这两个人决定在生命掌握者的注视下互相交托他们的火种，或是订立一个将持续到他们火种熄灭为止的、相互的誓言。  
“等我们到了你就知道了。”补天士再次说到。  
大黄蜂被他这副遮遮掩掩，偏不肯透露的态度刺激得怒从中来：“补天士！”他把这个名字念得一字一顿，掷地有声，“如果这是你的恶作剧，这已经太超过了！你现在放开我还来得及！”  
“你——请你相信我，BEE，我没有在胡闹。”补天士再次说。  
大黄蜂注意到那个改换的称呼。补天士从来都是连名带姓地喊他的名字，一是尊重，二是疏远，也可能只是单纯地不喜欢和他套上近乎。他默不做声地看着补天士，这时，在赛天骄殿堂门口，这样的变化，他无法不让自己想到一些别的事情。  
“我没有说你在胡闹。”他略微放低了声音，语调也放得柔和，“但是补天士，这种玩笑我们可开不起。”  
“总之你先跟我进来。”补天士又一次展示了他独断专行而且不讲道理的一面。  
大黄蜂猝不及防地被他拉了进去。  
每一座偏殿的正厅都被一层能量薄膜包裹，以免外面的吵闹影响到里面正在祈祷的人。补天士和大黄蜂一穿过屏障，厅内柔和的能量白光就照射到了他们的身上。赛天骄的神像伫立在那里，温柔地照看每一个进来的人。纵使大黄蜂有再多不满和异议，这时他都下意识地闭上了嘴。  
补天士依然抓着他的手腕，一直向里走，甚至走过了祈祷区也没有停顿。他带着大黄蜂来到了神像基座后的，一处不那么起眼的阴影里。这里有两个隔间，隔间里放置这可以用来测验火种状态，核实诺言的机器。  
是的，在这里发起的宣誓会真真正正地改变一个人的火种，无人能够反悔。  
但补天士带大黄蜂来这里，是因为他知道并非只有在神殿里发起的宣言才会这样。有时，如果愿望极其强烈，双方的意志达成一致，并且恰好引起了赛天骄的注意，这种火种的细微修改同样会产生，也一样能被仪器检测出来。  
大黄蜂在来得及反应他说了什么之前被推到了扫描仪前，补天士按着他。  
“来吧，BEE，首先面对现实。”  
略微刺人的红色光线从大黄蜂的胸甲上扫了过去，这感觉并不好，甚至像是被人强行窥探了自己的隐私。但等结果通过无线传输投放到大黄蜂处理器里时，他就顾不上这些小瑕疵了。  
显示，大黄蜂有一个火种链接。详细的介绍则说明了这种链接将一个人的生命分享给了另一个人，反之亦然。  
而链接对象则是——  
补天士在他身后耸了耸肩。  
“这不可能。”大黄蜂说，语气漂浮，神色空旷，“这根本，不，这根本不可能。”  
补天士理解他，当他昨天自己偷偷溜出医院来做一样的检测，得到一样的结果时，他也无法相信——比大黄蜂感受到的更多。他终于把自己朦胧的猜测化作了清晰地判断，所有的碎片都连在了一起。  
那天的事情，不仅仅是他冒险救了大黄蜂。  
他还站在这里，他还能说话，能走动，能蹦跳，甚至尝试再次握剑——他的火种确实离熄灭并不遥远，但是有人把自己的生命能量分给了他，维持住了它的最后一丝火焰。  
补天士用了一整个晚上来接受这个事实，然后终于明白了自己为什么侥幸逃生却再也拿不住剑——他的荣誉谴责他。  
但更可能是因为大黄蜂。  
大黄蜂仍然在害怕那天发生的事，无论他承认与否，又掩饰得多么好，连荣格都没能及时发现。他的害怕通过这个连他自己都没有发现的成型链接影响到了补天士。  
不过补天士也反过来影响了他。  
他的噩梦，他在补天士身边才能勉强觉得安心，他对补天士态度的改善。  
“我得说，赛天骄跟我们开了一个玩笑。”补天士挠了挠他的脑袋，“但是关于这个，我还有一个好消息要告诉你。”  
大黄蜂仍然沉浸在突如其来的消息中，下意识地点了一下脑袋：“嗯？”  
“好消息是，有了这个链接之后，只要我们两个当中还有一个人活着，另一个人就也不会死。”补天士说，低下头用手指敲了敲自己的胸膛，“这应该不算一件坏事？”  
大黄蜂下意识地摇了摇头。  
“那么你还有什么想说的吗？”补天士问。  
“我……”大黄蜂张开嘴，看着面前的骑士。这一刻他有很多话要说，质问补天士，尝试回忆和描述当时发生了什么，或是和平日一样在他的话里挑点毛病出来用力讽刺，但这些话全是都只能在他的发声器里转了一圈后哪里来哪里去。

“你为什么看起来这么淡定，这可是火种链接，契约，一辈子的事啊！”  
“你哪只光镜看到我淡定了？这可是，这——有人喜欢我诶！大黄蜂，看看！我就知道有人喜欢我！”  
“啊啊啊我知道了！快闭上嘴，补天士！”


End file.
